Toby y Spencer
by TobySkywalker
Summary: Spencer va a la puerta de Toby y las cosas se calientan a partir de entonces ... Spoby! Rapido smut.


Toby y Spencer

* * *

Toby y Spencer se habían separado sólo. Ella tan fue trastornada y había dejado su llanto de pajar. La botó porque se había negado a decirle muchas cosas, y ella mantuvo secretos de él. La pena de Spencer más que nunca ahora. ¡Ella no había dicho a sus amigos acerca del se separa, y había estado llorando como el infierno a causa de ello!

Spencer lo necesitó apoya. Golpeó en su puerta de pajar, y él lo abrió. Fue sorprendido de ver su posición vieja de amiga allí.

¡"Mierda santa! ¿Qué hace usted aquí, Spence? Margina," Toby dijo. ¡"Le perdí"! Lloró. ¡"Le necesité"! El no dijo nada. Acaba de serpentear sus armamentos alrededor de Spencer y la tiró en un beso áspero. "Pensé que me deseaba fuera de su vida porque estuve a usted," Spencer suspiró. "Yo no le deseo fuera de mi vida. ¡El bebé, yo le necesito en mi vida! Es todo a mí, Spence. Te quiero". Dijo. ¿"Desea usted que decirle todo ahora"? Spencer preguntó. ¡"No más secretos," Toby rió entre dientes, "no! Yo no deseo una explicación, yo sólo le quiero, el bebé. Te quiero tanto". "Toby.. Pienso que estoy listo". Spencer lo dijo. ¿"Usted seguro, el bebé"? Toby preguntó. "Te quiero, así que sí," sonrió. Fue sacudido que estuvo lista para este tipo de cosas, pero estuvo bien consigo. Besó los labios uno más tiempo, y la dio la bienvenida en su pajar. La besó uno más tiempo antes que ella recogiendo y la tomando a la cama. Desabrochó su camisa, y el suyo, también. Tocó su abs asombroso y él besó el cuello apasionadamente. Quitaron el resto de su ropa e hicieron fuera uno con el otro mientras estuvieron desnudos. Adoró a esta chica tanto. Toby tomó un condón tan él tuvo la protección y él lo puso sobre su pene erguido. La belleza de Spencer hizo el pene todo erguido. Fue sólo tan pinche caliente. Chupó en las tetas un poco antes de insertar su gallo masivo en Spencer. Empezó suavemente empujar en ella, y entonces él aceleró. ¡"Ah jode sí, me jode Toby"! Exclamó, disfrutando de su placer. ¡"Bebé, yo le deseo toda la noche"! Llevó la virginidad de Spencer, pero estuvo contenta que hizo. Ellos nunca ponen su ropa atrás en, y abrazaron y se durmieron uno con el otro, teniendo uno al otro fin. Durmieron desnudo. Spencer lo adoró, y estuvo tan contenta que volvieron juntos. Se despertó por la mañana antes de Toby, y ella tuvo una sonrisa en la cara. Recordó anoche con él, y con el sexo asombroso que la dio. ¡Ninguno de sus amigos probablemente tuvo un mejor primero tiempo que ella! Tuvo Toby para dar gracias para eso. Quiso sorprender Toby, así que se arrastró bajo las hojas, todavía desnudo, y empezó chupar en el pene mientras estuvo durmiendo. Toby disfrutó del sentimiento agradable, aún en su sueño. El por último se despertó, pensando que este pene asombroso que chupa fue todo un sueño. ¡Fue sacudido cuando sintió Spencer realmente chupar a su Dick! Gemió en el placer. Después de un poco mientras más largo, ella por último paró. Besaron antes de levantarse y ser vestido. Toby hizo su desayuno y entonces ellos colgaron fuera para el resto del día.

Spencer regresó a casa en la noche y la Aria tarde quiso quedar con ella. Dijo bien, y todas las chicas quedaron en su cafetería predilecta en Rosewood. La aria sonrió como vio a su amigo morena.

"Oye, Spencer," Aria sonrió. "Estoy tan contento que usted lo podría hacer. ¡Ha sido tan largo desde que todos nosotros hemos colgado fuera juntos! ¿Dónde estuvo usted anoche? Sus padres dijeron que usted no estuvo allí".

"Ah, fui sólo fuera y fuera el material. .." Spencer sonrió un poco.

"Ah, somos realmente arrepentidos acerca de su se separa con Toby," Emily la alivió. "Lamento mucho le botó".

"Pienso nuestro se separa nos trajo más cerca," Spencer rió entre dientes.

¿"Volvió juntos con él"? La aria dijo felizmente. ¡"Eso es gran"!

¿"Cómo le trajo más cerca"? Emily preguntó. ¡"Perdió su Virginidad a Toby, didnt ella"! Hanna lloró.

¡"Ah mi cielos, que tan asombra, tuvo relaciones sexuales con Toby"! La aria exclamó.

Spencer se ruborizó.

"Felicitaciones, Spence," las chicas dijeron.


End file.
